Secret of the Rain: Colors of an Opal
by Ringmaster118
Summary: When dragonets Bloom and Bonzai fly through the rainforest one day to spot an odd dragon, they are put into a world of deception and betrayal to help a dragon, whom they aren't even sure they can trust!
1. Prolouge

Secret of the Rain

Note: I do not own the Wings of Fire or any of it's charecters, the only thing I do own is the story below. Also, I wrote this BEFORE I read _Wings of Fire: The Brightest Night _so I won't be posting anything involving it untill it's published and I read it.

Prolouge:

Bloom and Bonzai were flying through the rainforest. "I wonder why Queen Glory took in those Nightwings. " said Bonzai "This is our rainforest!". Bloom knew why, but didn't want to tell Bonzai. He is too posessive of his home. The Nightwings were dying, and their home destroyed. The rainwings could also use help with fighting skills. Finally, Bloom said "I'm not sure, but I bet it was for a good reason".Bonzai just grunted as they headed home for suntime. _I wish Bonzai were a little more careing to the Nightwings. They just need a home. _But as they were flying, Bloom realized thet there was an azure thing in the tree. She didn't have time to look, but she thought that 'thing' looked remarkably dragon-shaped.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Once again I do NOT own the Wings of Fire and I have not read the 5th book yet.

Chapter 1:

Everyone thought Bloom was crazy. She said she saw a "Azure Thing" that looked like a dragon and said it was a Nightwing. The only problem is that Nightwings are black, dark blue, or dark purple, not azure. Azure is the color of an opal! Nightwings are not colored like that. But the Rainwings wouldn't be perched on top of a tree, like that dragon was, and Nightwings are the only other dragons around here. Then again, the only dragons that COULD look like that are Rainwings, Seawings, and Icewings. So, who was that dragon? _I know it was a Dragon_ thought Bloom _I know it. _She did a fly-by the tree where she saw it, but it wasn't there. One day, when she was collecting fruits for her and Bonzai, she saw it again. Only this time, with streaks of purple, green and red flashing through her scales as if she were MADE of an entire opal. _So she is a Rainwing_ thought Bloom _well, that explains it. _But Bloom knew every single Rainwing in the tribe, and none of them would sit on top of the trees during Suntime. _Then it's about time to find out who this Mystery Dragon is._


	3. Chapter 2

Note: same thing as before

Chapter 2:

Bloom had already decided to walk up to the Mystery Dragon, and couldn't stop herself. She didn't think of how dangerous the dragon could be, she just kept going. When she finally reached the dragon, it acted like a statue for a moment before jumping up in shock. _Wow, some dragon _Thought Bloom _Really terrifying. _Bloom decided to play the good-guy card and offer some of the sweetest fruits to the dragon. The dragon first hesitated, but took the fruit. Bloom noticed thet it didn't eat the fruit, just holding on to it. Only when Bloom took a bite of hers did the dragon eat a bite. "Hmmm" said the dragon with a full mouth " Who knew fruit tasted so good?" _So it's not a Rainwing. Rainwings would know fruit tasted awsome _thought Bloom. "I'm Clear" said the dragon"and you are-?" "I'm Bloom" Bloom introduced"Nice to meet you" _That went good_ Bloom thought to herself. "So, why are you always on the trees during suntime? Most Rainwings are all sleeping on platforms or in hammocks" said Bloom "Errr . . ." said clear"I like to have my . . . uhhh . . . suntime awake one the . . . umm . . . trees?" Bloom checked for colors through her scales to indicate lying, but nothing came. _That was odd _thought Bloom _So she's not a Rainwing. Well, she can't be a Nightwing, so what is she?_


	4. Chapter 3

Announcement: I am making a new series called 'Wings of Heart' which will be a story following the dragonets and their crushes. For example, the first one will be Tsunami and Riptide because I think they're perfect for each other and that it's pretty funny how Queen Coral disapproves of Riptide(I'll include that in the story). Don't worry, I'll still update this story because it has a long way to go.

Note: I do not own the Wings of fire, blah blah blah, still need to read book 5, Blah. Also, sorry about short chapters. I'll try to change it but I'm not into discription like J.R.R. Tolken. Now you waited long enough.

Chapter #3:

Bloom pondered on and on about what kind of dragon would be like Clear. Icewing maybe? Although Icewings dont have purple, red, and green streaks, neither do Seawings, and Rainwings would know what would fruit taste like and stay in the village. The Nightwing option was gone long ago. So what is she? Clear wouldn't just tell Bloom what kind of dragon she was. She was too secret. Bloom decided to introduce her to the tribe without all the sleeping-darts. "Is it okay if I show you my village? I bet everyone would love to meet you." said Bloom. At first Clear was hesitant, like with the fruit, then Bloom said "I can show you how to get through the forest like we Rainwings do." Clear smiled, and Bloom thought Clear's tail looked a lot more like hers, curled like a chameleon instead of flat like it was before. And suddenly, Clear's wings were attatched to her body instead of an extra limb attaching to the wing. And suddenly, Clear looked just like a rainwing exept for her color. As Clear smiled, Bloom thought _What are you hiding ,Clear, and why?_

**Sorry about the cliffhanger last time, I thought it was cool :) Also, message me any ideas I'm open to suggestion. Enjoy my writing!**


	5. Chapter 4

Note: same as always.

Chapter 5:

As Bloom taught Clear how to use her tail to get through the forest, she kept looking back to see if Clear had changed her look again. _She's certainly getting a hang of things _thought Bloom as they grew closer and closer to the village. When they finally reached there, her first instinct was to look for Bonzai. She didn't find him in his hammock or on his platform (he likes to use both). Bloom decided to take flight, Clear following behind her. Rainwings stopped and gasped, realizing Bloom was right, and Clear was real. But Bloom kept looking for Bonzai. She decided to look back at Clear, and realized that Clear was probably a full-grown dragon, whereas Bloom and Bonzai were just dragonets. After looking all over the village, Bloom decided to report a missing dragon to Queen Glory. The Queen had lots of experience with missing Rainwings, and would certainly care. When Bloom arrived, Nightwings were talking to Queen Glory. When she finally looked over at Bloom, Bloom said "I have a missing dragon to report." Queen Glory waved away the Nightwings to the other side of the room and motioned for Bloom to come in. When Bloom was there Queen Glory said " Now, tell me about this dragon. Did they go venom-practicing or fruit gathering?" "No" Bloom replied " Bonzai wouldn't just leave during suntime." "in that case," said Queen Glory "I'm going to send out my search team, and a message to the Nightwings. You have permission to search yourself for Bonzai, but try to be careful. The Nightwings have a history of capturing Rainwings." then she turned to Clear "Now, who is this?" and Bloom's heart sunk. She had forgotten Clear had followed her here. If Queen Glory thought Clear was an Icewing trying to kill her, one of them might die, because Bloom had no idea what Clear could do, or what she was capable of doing.


End file.
